Nightmare
by shieru.phantomhive
Summary: He has one every night. / SebaCiel fluff ensues.


**Shieru: **Ohh, my very first little ficlet. SebaCiel of course, more so Ciel-centric I would say, but there's a tidbit of Sebastian too. In any case, enjoy.~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters, just my own silly little ideas.

* * *

It had been the same dream, if it could even be called that, recurring over and over, night after night after night, even during the daytime when he would doze off. Even then, he couldn't escape that recurring dream, that frightful nightmare that haunted his mind as he lay his head to rest and shut his weary eyes.

Of course, his butler would assume that his young master was getting his sleep, he had no indication otherwise, minus the dark circles that lined the child's eyes. But a butler was just a butler, no matter how talented, it wasn't as if he could easily take away these nightmares that plagued the child, even if he was ordered to do so, what could he really do?

He steadily watched his young master who moved almost mechanically about the house, going about his regular routine, though he was much slower than usual. His feet dragged, his back hunched, and his head was constantly dropping forward with fatigue. It worried the butler a great deal, to see his young master so effected by a dream. Just what was it that haunted the young Earl's mind? Well, the demon clad in a butler's guise, was determined now to find out.

Night had come fairly quickly for the butler, but the day had dragged on for an eternity for the young master. His head dropped again for the seemingly hundreth time, the Earl's eyes fluttering open and closed as he was changed into his night shirt. He dismissed Sebastian as he had crawled into his plush bed, sighing with content as he lay himself down within the sheet covers, pulling them close to his chin and snuggling himself into them. His eyes closed for but a moment, before he snapped them open and he tossed and turned in his bed, determined to keep himself awake.

Somniphobia is the term used when a human has a fear of sleeping or going to bed, is this what plauged the young master? Sebastian could only wonder as he silently watched Ciel toss and turn, trying to find an uncomfortable spot that would undoubtedly keep him awake throughout the long night. The demon brought a hand to his chin, cupping the skin as he contemplated his young master's actions, raising a brow when Ciel groaned and stopped his moving. Had he fallen asleep? Crashed out because his lack of resting?

Sebastian had almost left him at this point, content with knowing his young master was getting some rest, but he froze as he watched Ciel's arms flail about in his sleep, crying out for someone to save him, to not allow him to be alone. The demon rushed into the room the next second, kneeling bedside by his young master, eyes wide for a shocked moment as tears fell from the Earl's eyes, he regained his composure the next moment and grasped Ciel by his shoulders, holding him down as he shushed him, gently waking the Earl with soft words.

"Sebastian? What.." Confusion was writen across Ciel's face, he slapped his butler's hands away, scooting away from him only a few spaces, arms crossing and head hanging low as he felt embarrassed that his butler had seen him in such a vulnerable state. He never wanted to show anyone any signs of weakness, especially to his butler, a demon. That's why the Earl had tried so hard to conceal this unnerving fact.

The Faustian shook his head, a slightly worried smile on his face as he brought out a silk napkin and dabbed at his young master's cheeks, removing the tear stains of his nightmare. Sebastian pulled his hand back, moving his other hand forward and running his thumb in a caressing, comforting way along Ciel's cheekbone, worried smile still in place as he said nothing, merely comforted his frightened child of a master.

After a few moments had passed and Ciel had calmed down enough to register the situation, the young master heaved a sigh and rested his back against the headboard of his large bed, hands set in his laps with his fingers fidgeting. The Earl eyed his butler, wondering why it was that Sebastian had been so close to his bedroom, he seldom came here minus when he woke the Earl up and when he sent him to bed. Ciel sighed again, softly as he shifted his weight around to face Sebastian more fully. "Do you want to know?"

"Only if you would tell me, young master." Sebastian replied, red eyes watching his young master carefully, studying him and observing his posture, his small, inconsequiential acts. He smiled pleasantly as Ciel patted the empty space to his left and indicated for the butler to climb into bed with him. It took all of Sebastian's willpower not to make a teasing remark instead, he merely nodded and climbed in besides the Earl, leaning his own self against the headboard.

"It's the same thing every night for the past few days. I've been having this dream..the manor is on fire and I'm trapped in my bedroom at the beginning, I scream and force my way out, breaking down the door. After that, I run down the hall and call for someone to help me. When no one answers, I realize I'm alone, and I don't want to be." Ciel began, hands cupping together, staring down at them as he tightened his hands, eyes narrowing when Sebastian set a tender, gloved hand over them. The Earl glanced over at his butler and exhaled a shaky breath, hands releasing each other.

"And what else, young master? Surely that is not all of your dream?" Sebastian inquired politely, not wanting to overstep his boundaries as a servant, no matter how much his curiousity was killing him. He waited patiently, observing his young master as he rested his head back against the headboard, eyes closing, but not sleeping. He was still too scared to go to sleep, only to have the dream again, that nightmare that was like a disease on his mind. Sebastian would do everything in his power to ease that disease, he was one Hell of a butler, after all.

Ciel smirked as he leaned his small frame forward, eyes opening just barely to stare down at his crumpled bedsheets that had been so entangled and twisted into each other due to his nightmarish flailing. A hollow laugh left the Phantomhive throat, "No, it's not. After I realize I'm alone, I try and find someone, desperately. I run throughout the entire manor to find someone, anyone, so I won't have to be alone, even when I call to you in my dreams..you don't come. I think that's what scares me the most.." Ciel didn't want to admit that, but he said the words before he had a chance to think about what he was confessing. When he did realize, he gasped and snapped his head up, an embarrassed tint of bubblegum pink crossing over his porcelain skin. "Sebasitan..I.."

Sebastian shook his head and gently took Ciel's shaking hands into his gloved ones, he brought them up to his lips, setting soft kisses on each individual finger before he pulled away and set the Earl's hand against his chest. He wanted to show Ciel his heartbeat, and how rapidly it was beating from the Earl's confessions. The demon smiled sweetly at his contract charge, the child laughing again, the sound disbelieving but happy none the less.

"Sebastian, I-"

"I know, young master."

Ciel's lips curved tentatively as he brought his eyes to a close, feeling his breath hitch in his throat as soft, smiling lips were pressed against his own. He was unsure as his arms wrapped around the larger frame of his butler, pulling himself closer and deeper into the blissful act, feeling his heart flutter endlessly in his chest. The demon responded by gently caressing the young Earl's back, running his gloved hand up and down his spine lovingly, pulling the Earl onto his lap. A few more moments passed before the demon broke the kiss, setting the Earl delicately down into the bed and tucking him in, kneeling bedside with a smile, taking the Earl's ringed hand into his Faustian sealed hand

Ciel gave the gloved hand a squeeze as his eyes fell closed and he began to fall asleep, though this time, he wasn't alone in the burning mansion. His demonic butler was by his side, as always, holding his young master close in a protective embrace and Ciel knew then, that his Faustian demon would always be by his side. Dream or no.

* * *

**Shieru: **Hm, I wish I could have made it a bit longer, but, oh well.~ I'll make sure to work harder on the next ficlet 'o mine. Ohh, and for some reason, I feel as I should dedicate this, and all other of my SebaCiel fictions to my wonderful love, for he inspires me.


End file.
